


Changes

by brightpinkballerina



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkballerina/pseuds/brightpinkballerina
Summary: Misty's body is changing. She's feeling self-conscious, but luckily for her, Ash is there to help.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is: my very first AO3 exclusive story! And there's a reason for that; it's smut.
> 
> I've wanted to publish a smut story for quite a while, but never felt confident enough to do it. I've been working on this one for a little while though and actually really liked how it came out, so I decided to finally go for it!
> 
> That being said, this is slightly different from my usual stories, because it does involve more mature and explicit content. So, keep that in mind before reading!

Misty wished Ash would stop staring at her.

Normally, it wouldn’t bother her. In fact, she usually thought it was very sweet. It wasn’t something that had been common in their youth, so it had taken a bit of getting used to. But once Misty had become accustomed to it, she’d really learned to appreciate it, especially since she knew it was all because Ash loved her so much.

But now, Misty was feeling rather self-conscious, and her husband gawking at her wasn’t helping matters. So instead of cooing over his gaze, and giving him her own loving sentiments, she reverted to a much snappier response.

“What are you looking at?”

Ash blinked and sat up straight. He’d been sitting cross legged on their shared bed in the guest room of his mother’s home and hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of her.

“You,” Ash replied innocently.

Misty rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know _that_. Why?”

Ash gently chewed his lower lip before murmuring, “you look…different.”

Her hands stilled, and she slowly turned to face Ash head on. “Different?”

“In a good way!” Ash cried, quickly lifting his hands. “I mean…not like that…you always look good! I didn’t mean you don’t always look good!”

Misty sighed and, just as quickly as her annoyance had crept in, it disappeared. Ash wasn’t always the best with words, and he knew it. His mouth had gotten him in trouble enough times that he was quick to try and make amends before Misty could say anything to him, even though at this point she was so used to it that it barely even registered for her to so much as scold him.

“Okay, don’t get so worked up,” Misty snickered, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Ash. “I understand what you’re saying.”

Ash seemed taken off guard. “You do?”

Misty nodded before whispering, “I’m kind of surprised you noticed, to be honest.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ash asked, tilting his head. “I love you, Mist. I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world…I’ve practically got your body memorized at this point.”

This caused her to blush quite fiercely. “So…you don’t think it changing is a bad thing?”

Ash’s eyes widened. “No way! Did I make it seem like that?”

Misty quickly shook her head. “No. I think it’s just me. Truthfully, I’m a little uncomfortable with all of the changes. I know it sounds shallow, but it’s kind of weird to see my body change, and so quickly. Does that make me sound like a terrible person? Ugh, it probably makes me sound like my sisters! They complained about this, too.”

Ash couldn’t help but to chuckle as Misty went off on her tangent. “No, it doesn’t make you sound like a terrible person. And I don’t think it makes you sound shallow, either! I think I’d probably feel the same way if it was my body. It’s a lot to get used to! Just because I like looking at you and I like seeing the changes doesn’t mean you have to love it, after all.”

Cooing, Misty threw herself at Ash, engulfing him in a giant hug before pulling away to look him in the eyes. “Sometimes you know just what to say, you know that?”

Ash chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know about _that!_ ” His smile growing softer, Ash gently pressed a hand against Misty’s stomach and added, “I just know that I like getting to see that this little guy or gal is growing nice and strong in there.”

Misty giggled and looked down at where Ash’s hand rested. She wasn’t sure if most other people would even be able to tell she was pregnant at this point; she really just looked bloated for now. That’s why she was so impressed Ash had managed to catch on, although she supposed she had underestimated just how much he really paid attention to her body.

“Have you noticed anything else different?” Misty murmured, her cheeks turning a fair shade of red.

“Anything else?” Ash repeated, leading Misty to nod. “Of course!”

Playfully rolling her eyes, Misty prodded, “want to tell me?”

“Ummm…”

Scoffing, Misty’s mischievous grin widened as she took Ash’s hand and moved it up to her chest. His own blush deepened intensely, much to Misty’s amusement. 

“Y-yeah,” he stammered. “Th-those are a little bigger.”

Misty laughed quite heartily now. “You’re such a gentleman! You don’t have to try and be so proper, you know. It’s just the two of us.”

“I…I don’t want to be so forward!” Ash cried.

“You’re my husband, how could you not be?” Misty teased.

Groaning, Ash continued, “well, if you’re okay with it…I have to tell you something.”

Misty raised an eyebrow. _This_ ought to be good. “Oh? What is it?”

His blush managing to intensify, Ash admitted, “I think…I might look at your back more than your front.”

Unable to help herself, Misty let out a short chuckle. “You’re telling me you’re an ass man?”

She wasn’t sure how, but somehow, Misty had managed to make Ash’s face even redder. “I…I didn’t…no! I didn’t say that! And don’t swear in front of the baby!”

“Ass is not a bad word,” Misty snickered. “And…you basically just told me you’re more into my ass than my boobs. That makes you an ass man.”

“I hate this conversation,” Ash groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Misty exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “You like what you like. I’m not offended. In fact, I’m flattered! So, tell me…has that changed, too?”

Ash nodded without picking his head up from his hands. Humming, Misty looked over her shoulder and asked, “is it bigger?”

Again, Ash nodded without looking up. A wickedly playful look overtaking her face, Misty scooted even closer to Ash until she was sitting directly on his lap. _This_ got Ash to snap his head back up, and Misty was able to see that at this point, he was about as red as a Charmeleon. But despite that, he stared up at her with his big, sweet brown eyes, full of love and adoration and an innocence that Misty couldn’t help but to be enchanted by.

“Just figured I’d give you a little more of my backside, since you like it so much,” Misty chirped, winking at her flustered husband.

Before he could say anything back (although Misty just assumed at this point, he didn’t want to say much more anyway), she dipped her head down and caught Ash’s lips in her own, kissing him deeply and passionately. Much to Misty’s delight, it didn’t take Ash long to reciprocate; his own tongue dancing around hers as he ran his hands down her back until they were resting on her butt. He suddenly gave it a firm squeeze, causing Misty to yelp in surprise and shoot him a wide-eyed stare.

“What happened to not wanting to be so forward?” She teased.

“I’m your husband, how could I not be?” Ash panted.

Misty pouted, hating it when Ash used her own words against her. He, of course, knew this, and that adorable scowl on his wife’s face was exactly what he’d been aiming for. 

Stretching his neck up, Ash kissed Misty beneath her jaw, causing her to melt in his arms as he murmured against her skin, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Misty replied breathlessly. 

Ash continued to kiss her jawline and squeeze her backside, and Misty could do nothing but moan in response. Almost involuntarily, she began to grind against his lap, her hands desperately reaching for his shoulders to grasp onto. The more Misty rubbed against him, the more Ash’s own body began to react, and it didn’t take very long for Misty to realize it.

Moving her hand up to his cheek to gain his attention, Misty got Ash to stop kissing her and instead look deeply into her eyes again. “I want more.”

“More?” Ash repeated, his voice strained. “I don’t know, Mist…”

She puffed in annoyance. “Why not?”

Ash groaned and cast his eyes downward. “Trust me, I want to! It’s just…” he sighed and looked back up, his lips bent into a frown. “I don’t want to hurt the baby.”

Misty smiled sympathetically and ran her fingers through his hair. “You won’t; it’s fine. I promise.”

“You’re sure?” Ash asked hesitantly.

“I’m _positive_ ,” Misty stressed. “Ash, I’ve read books, I’ve looked on the internet, I’ve spoken to the doctor…every single one of them has said it’s perfectly fine. Besides, I have three older sisters who, trust me, didn’t let being pregnant stop them from doing this. Excessively. Like… _really_ excessively.”

Ash wrinkled his nose. “Aw man, don’t ruin the mood.”

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry,” Misty hurriedly apologized. “Maybe this’ll help.”

She leaned back down and began to kiss Ash again, pushing against him until he fell back on the bed. Reaching up, Ash tugged at Misty’s shirt, trying to pull it off of her. She giggled against his lips, tilting her head until their foreheads were touching.

“How’s that supposed to work while we’re making out?” She quipped.

In one swift motion, now that they were no longer otherwise engaged, Ash yanked her shirt over her head, grinning victoriously at her. 

“Oh yeah, you’re _way_ over not being too forward now,” Misty scoffed.

“Heh, hard not to be,” Ash admitted, his eyes locking onto Misty’s chest. Seeing her in just a bra really accentuated the change up there, considering she seemed ready to pop out of it at any second.

Misty noticed him staring and smirked, replying, “I know, this thing barely fits anymore. I have to go get some new ones. Want to come with me tomorrow?”

“Only if there’s a show included,” Ash chuckled huskily.

“For you?” Misty purred, leaning back down to kiss the side of Ash’s neck. “Absolutely.”

She soon had Ash pliable enough under her attention that she was able to return the favor and pull his own shirt off with little effort. Misty practically salivated at the view of his well-built upper body; not that it wasn’t normally a sight to behold, but her heightened sexual desires thanks to her raging hormones made it all that more enticing.

In fact, the only thing that excited Misty more than her husband’s chiseled torso was the sizable tent in his pants.

Grinning mischievously, Misty once again lowered her body and began to grind against Ash, causing him to groan uncomfortably. 

“Come on, that hurts,” he pleaded breathlessly.

“So, take your pants off,” Misty giggled before teasing, “unless…you want me to do it for you.”

Without so much as a second thought, Ash nodded. Not wanting to waste time, Misty skipped her usual foreplay and unzipped his jeans before pulling them off his legs. With the discomfort of his erection pushing against the thick material of his pants now gone, Ash let out a sigh of relief. His breathing quickly became ragged once again, however, as Misty began to stroke him through his boxers.

“Feel good?” Misty asked knowingly.

“Y-yeah,” Ash gasped. “Really good.”

Misty giggled and, with her hand still on his member, leaned down to kiss him on the nose. “Bet it’ll feel even better once you’re inside of me.”

“Oh yeah,” Ash panted, reaching up to once again grab Misty’s ass. She jolted at the sudden squeeze, and with her own guard down, Ash managed to roll her over so he was now the one on top. From this angle, Misty could now clearly see her husband’s eyes darkened with lust. She smirked; it was just the way she liked it.

“So…what’re you waiting for?” Misty teased, gently pulling at the waistband of her shorts. “Time to return the favor.”

Ash smiled, much to Misty’s bewilderment. Pressing himself down, Ash delicately kissed her lips before trailing down her chin, her neck, her collarbone, and finally to her chest, where he pecked the top of one of her still clothed breasts. Misty moaned softly at the contact, which accompanied a roll of her eyes.

She should’ve figured that just because _she_ was willing to skip the foreplay, Ash wasn’t going to be as generous.

Snaking his hands beneath her, Ash began to fumble with the back clasp of her bra, clearly struggling with it. Misty’s minor annoyance with Ash’s drawn out preamble quickly gave way to a twinkling laugh, and she quipped, “still can’t figure it out, huh?”

Ash said nothing but continued trying to remove the garment to no avail. Snickering, Misty reached back herself and undid the hooks herself, slipping the bra off and carelessly tossing it to the floor.

“You’re welcome,” she chirped.

Ash scoffed but still didn’t say anything, choosing instead to use his mouth to very gently tweak one of Misty’s nipples. That got a much more visible shift from her, as well as a much louder moan. Among the many other pregnancy-related changes she was dealing with, her breasts had become very tender, and Ash scraping his teeth against her wildly sensitive nipples was nearly enough to break her right then and there.

“S-stop!” Misty cried out as Ash continued his nibbling. “Y-you’re gonna make me lose it!”

“Really?” Ash asked. “Just from this?”

Misty whimpered as Ash switched from delicately chewing at her nipple to lapping at it with his tongue. “Y-yes! They…they’re _s-so_ sensitive!”

Ash smiled as he removed his mouth from her nipple, instead choosing to use his hands to cup and massage her breasts, Misty shuddering in response. “Good to know!”

Misty scowled at her husband. “You learning about sex was a mistake.”

Smirking, Ash trailed himself further down Misty’s body, pressing a gentle kiss against her belly. “I don’t think so.”

Her lips bending into a loving smile, Misty pulled his hands off of her chest and instead placed them on her stomach, layering her hands over his own. 

“You’re lucky I’ve already got one in here,” Misty lightly teased. “Because right now, I’d probably be asking you to put one in me.”

Ash laughed heartily at the comment. “That’s fine; we’ll just pretend!”

With no wasted motion, Ash removed Misty’s shorts and underwear as quickly as she had ever seen him. Not wanting to be left out, Misty reached up and pulled down Ash’s boxers herself, finally freeing his member and causing her to lick her lips.

The first time Misty had ever seen it, she couldn’t help but to laugh. It _would_ figure that someone as dense about romance as Ash would be incredibly well endowed. Fortunately for her, she had managed to break through his cluelessness and now got to have that not-so-little prize all to herself.

“You ready?” Ash asked, having inched closer to Misty’s entrance. His tip was just pressing against it, and Misty could already feel her heart speeding up.

“Mmmhm,” Misty hummed, reaching up to embrace Ash’s shoulders.

He began to push in rather slowly, and as soon as he entered, Misty let out quite the boisterous moan. Ash was able to stretch her out so wide that the pleasure was immediate, and she couldn’t get enough of that incredible sensation. Ash, on the other hand, savored pushing through Misty’s remarkably tight tunnel, and tried to go as slowly as he possibly could in order to relish every moment. One would think going at such a speed would be torture for Misty, but it was far from it. She wanted to appreciate every last inch of her husband, and the slower he went, the more she was able to do just that.

“Ah…so…good…” Misty gasped, constricting her arms around Ash. “Ah!”

“You’re so tight…” Ash groaned, stopping for a moment to try and collect himself, gently caressing Misty’s face. “So tight and so beautiful.”

Misty beamed at his compliment but resorted to whimpering as soon as Ash resumed pushing into her. As his base went in deeper and deeper, Misty began to pant, barely able to catch her breath. “Oh! Oh, yes! Ash!”

Ash grinned. Hearing Misty scream his name would never get old, especially since he knew it was because he was making her feel so good. Despite her disbelief, Ash _had_ known what sex was before they were together…he just didn’t understand what the big deal about it was.

With Misty, however, he _absolutely_ got it. And he craved it in the same way he’d always craved things like food and Pokémon battles.

Before either one knew it, Ash was all the way inside of Misty, his tip kissing her cervix. It briefly occurred to Misty that he was very close to where their baby was, but she kept it to herself for fear of making Ash nervous. After all, the last thing she wanted Ash to do now was stop.

“Can I move?” Ash softly asked, regaining her attention.

“Please…” Misty sighed.

Not having to be told twice, Ash slowly pulled back before thrusting back into Misty, garnering delighted sobs from both. He went slowly the first few times, but quickly picked up the pace, his hips rolling against hers while Misty occasionally bucked against him in an act of desperation. She couldn’t have possibly gotten any closer to him, but that wasn’t going to stop her body from trying. Misty couldn’t get enough of Ash; she loved him, she needed him, and she wanted this to last forever.

“F-faster!” Misty ordered, her nails digging into Ash’s back. “M-more!”

Ash winced as soon as he felt her nails sink into his skin, but it managed to spur him along and, just as Misty had begged, he was able to pick up the pace. Misty moaned and tilted her head back, feeling the invisible coil in her stomach tightening and threatening to snap at any moment.

“Ah…ah!” Misty heaved, her chest tightening. “Ash!”

He grunted as he sped up his thrusts even more, feeling himself about to go over the edge. “M-Mist…I…I can’t…I’m gonna…”

Misty bit her lip and tried to concentrate on the feeling of Ash moving in and out of her. To no one’s surprise, even _sex_ was competitive between the two of them, and Misty hated it when Ash managed to outlast her. Unfortunately for her, part of her increased sensitivity due to her pregnancy seemed to be her stamina level, and despite her best efforts, Misty felt the pressure in her stomach dissipate as she reached her peak, screaming out Ash’s name with an obscene amount of fervor. 

As soon as she’d came, she held onto Ash even tighter, all but hanging off of him as he continued his thrusting. He only lasted a few more rounds before he burst himself, pushing into Misty as deeply as he possibly could while unleashing a throaty roar.

Her eyes had widened when he first came, but they soon slipped closed in utter bliss as he continued to fill her. As soon as he had finished, Misty’s grip on Ash’s shoulders loosened until she fell back on the bed, her bright red hair splayed across the comforter.

Once he had managed to recollect himself, Ash pulled out of Misty and instead snuggled up against her, kissing her cheek. Both of them were completely exhausted, their bodies shimmering with a light sheen of sweat.

Still panting, Ash smiled against Misty’s face and cheekily asked, “still think me learning about sex was a mistake?”

Misty playfully rolled her eyes before locking them with Ash’s, her cheeks now tinted a tired and enamored pink. “You and I both know the answer to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did reference the "ass man Ash" meme because I'm a disaster. 
> 
> Since this is my first time publishing this kind of story, I'd love some feedback! This is just a single story for now, but I might expand upon it in the future, depending on the reception.


End file.
